


Yuri Across the Universe

by Featherine_Aurora



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian Character, Relationship(s), Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherine_Aurora/pseuds/Featherine_Aurora
Summary: An Assortment of Danganronpa Yuri Drabbles
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 47





	1. Kyoko and Celes

“We’ve been dating for years and yet you won’t play a simple game with me?”

“I’ve never been much of a gambler and never will be. I prefer calculated risks for attainable goals”.

“But you know that I love gambling. I just want to play with you, that’s all”.

“I know you well enough to know better than to trust in such a claim”.

“I can understand that. It’s a reasonable position. But we’re a couple. You’re someone I love dearly. So, surely something like this should be fine?”

This conversation was turning into a familiar one. It was a conversation Kyoko had gone through with Celes many times. Just around the table they were sat at in their flat, they had gone through it multiple times. But Kyoko had known Celes for a long time. The two of them had been roommates for a while and then there was their time at Hope’s Peak before that. Gambling with Celes was never a good idea, not unless you were ready to lose something. You were certainly going to lose and Celes always had something she wanted when she gambled, whether it was entertainment or something more. Even when she sought entertainment, that required unique games, rules or stakes that Kyoko was not inclined to casually agree to, not even for her girlfriend.

_No matter what, she always has her gambling luck. That’s why she likes to try and make games interesting, even when they should be simple. First, it helped to make things more entertaining. Second, there was her pride. Adding extra factors allows for skill and daring to be more of a factor, thus giving more value to her victory._

No, games with Celes were not simple. That was what Kyoko had deduced during the time she’d known Celes. So she had repeatedly refused to play against Celes, to the other girl’s annoyance.

But this time…

“Actually, I’ve changed my mind. I’ll play with you”.

“Really? Why the sudden reversal?”. Cele was clearly surprised, though that was quickly replaced with curiosity. She even leaned closer. In response, Kyoko shrugged and gave a nonchalant look in response.

“It’s really not complex. You’re simply right. I should try to trust you more. You’ve done more than enough of that to deserve the same in return”.

Celes had, over the years, become a lot less secretive than she had been when they had first met. She had disclosed a lot to Kyoko, confiding messy truths that she had long hidden behind her elegant exterior. She even disclosed her true name. Unfortunately, Kyoko was unable to offer the surprised reaction that Celes had sought from this reveal. While she had respected Cele’s wishes in regards to her identity, it was a very obvious lie. Celes herself grudgingly admitted that she was right, as was everyone who had pointed that out in the past. Yes, maybe pretending to be a German-French noble was “a bit too much”. The way that she gave that admission had made Kyoko laugh. Celes had been annoyed at first, though she ended up saying she was glad to see Kyoko laugh. “It’s a delightful sound” was what Celes had said.

At the present moment, Celes was now smiling confidently. It was a particular smile that Kyoko tended to see when Celes was about to pounce on an opponent. “Perhaps it is more that that. Maybe it’s because you’re curious. You may not be a gambler, true, but that does not mean it can’t intrigue you. I’ve seen you while I’ve played others. I’ve known you’ve been interested as an observer, especially as it is something that matters so much to me. Your capacity for curiosity is remarkable, as suits the Ultimate Detective. So, perhaps it is time to apply that to exploring the field field of gambling more thoroughly, with me of course”.

“You might be right”. Kyoko gave a slight smile. Celes did the same, offering an expression that was smaller than her display of confidence, but much more genuine in terms of the affection offered.

“Plus, there’s the matter of what I might ask as a wager. Surely that is something you’re a bit curious about. It could be anything. I am quite imaginative”.

“You’re right again. So, what’s the wager?”

Celes grinned and moved to whisper in Kyoko’s ear. This was a pointless gesture, but Kyoko went along with it. Then Celes put forward her wager.

Kyoko frowned. It was not the wager itself, but the roundabout way that the idea was being proposed. “You know I’d do that anyway? I’ve always been open to experimentation”.

“I know. But I think it’ll be more fun this way”. Celes then, in a teasing tone, added “Plus, I might lose just to see what you might do with such an opportunity”.

Kyoko felt her face start to burn up at the thought, while Celes started to laugh.


	2. Kaede and Kirumi

Kaede had been at this task for hours today and this was hardly the first day that she been struggling with it, or the first week. This was a major project, one she felt was worth the effort. But the sustained effort was starting to tire her, in spite of her experience at pouring intense and continuous effort into her work. 

_Still, I can get this bit finished today. I just need to keep working at it._

She felt the urge to yawn, but stifled it. No giving in now. All this needed was for her to persist at it a bit longer.

“Perhaps it’s time to consider stopping?”

Kaede glanced away from her to acknowledge the person there, Kirumi Tojo, her roommate. Well, they were also more than that. “I think it won’t hurt to spend a bit more time on this. I meant, it’s not that late”. 

She turned back to her work. Kirumi’s response to that was to calmly declare “It’s 11:15pm. You’ve not had a break since lunch time”. 

Kaede started at that. “Wait, really?”

“Yes”.

She’d only taken that break because Kirumi had prodded her into taking it. She’d also gotten up early and started early. 

_I guess I really should stop now._

Still, Kaede sighed as she started to put away her collection of music notations.

_I really thought I’d get more done today. It’s silly, but I feel like I’ve failed._

Kaede had played the piano for a long time. That was something she was considered a master of, even if she felt that the status given to her as an Ultimate was something overblown. Kirumi had looked at her situation and had an idea on how to grow further. She had suggested to Kaede that she try something different, to experiment at something outside the training and honing of skills that she had done constantly since she was very young. What Kaede was working on was exactly that, something new to her composing her own music. She had doubted her ability to do this at first. But Kirumi had encouraged her to to really consider the idea. They had talked and she had gone on to talk to Shuichi, Kaito and Maki about it. After that, she had worked on altering existing music first as a way to learn for a while and gain practical experience. Eventually she reached the point she was at now, working on her first original work. 

_So the idea that I’ve failed today in any way is just stupid. I’m making plenty of progress and exhausting myself is obviously not going to speed that up._

While she did need to stop for now, there was something she could do before bed. Kaede held out her music sheets towards Kirumi. 

“I’d like to know what you think of my progress so far”

I can certainly do that”. Kirumi took the sheets, but she did not look at them. “First though, I think that you should help yourself to some tea and this meal”.

Kaede was initially confused, but Kirumi directed her gaze towards a table. There was a tea set and a plate of food there.

_How did I not notice that she’d brought that in?_

That was a thoughtful gesture. Kaede loved how Kirumi could be be so considerate and always did so much, especially for her. At the same time…

“I can feed myself. You didn’t need to do that. In fact, we agreed that you wouldn’t, right?”.

Kaede didn’t want to exploit Kirumi’s sense of duty and wanted to make sure that their relationship wasn’t founded on anything done out of perceived obligation. She wanted to ensure that Kirumi did only what she wanted to as her partner, not out of her desire to always be the best at her chosen profession. That was something they had agreed to when starting their relationship. It made sense to the both of them.

Seeing this meal, Kaede felt like she needed to say something. Kirumi, as she responded, showed that she understand this all without anything needing to be said. In a tender, affectionate tone, she replied “That is true. As your girlfriend, I feel I am obliged to act in a way that ensures your well being. In fact, I want to do my best as your partner to support you. One part of that is acting when you neglect certain things. For example, I know that you’ve not made anything for yourself for dinner”.

That was embarrassingly true. Kaede had always had a habit of getting lost in her enthusiasm for music. Today was no different. So, there was no response that Kaede could give to that. Instead, she silently pouted and moved herself from by the piano to the table. As she started to eat, she saw Kirumi smile.

_She is a much better cook than I am. This is definitely better than anything I would have made for myself, even if I’d given myself any time to make anything more than a quick snack_.

“Thanks for the meal”.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. But you should try better at not forgetting to eat properly”.

Kaede nodded. “I will”. She then gestured towards her notes. “So, can you take a look at these now? I really want to hear your opinion on my work so far”.

“Of course. It would be my pleasure, Kaede”.

Kirumi picked up the notes and started examining it. As she did, her smile widened and Kaede felt a bit of the weight on her shoulders fade away. She could already guess that Kirumi approved. At a minimum, the happiness on Kirumi’s face was itself a wonderful reward for her hard work. 

_I’ve always played to make others smile and you’ll always be my most important audience member, Kirumi._


	3. Kaede and Tenko

“Hi Tenko”.

Tenko swung around quickly, looking as though she was ready to strike the person who was near her. But Kaede wasn’t worried even for a moment. Kaede just smiled. “I’ve brought lunch”.

“That’s kind of you”.

Tenko went to a bench near one of the walls of her gym and sat down. Kaede took two bento boxes out of her bag, one for her and one for her girlfriend. She then sat beside Tenko. They both started eating.

“This is wonderful as always, Kaede”.

“It’s nothing special”.

“That’s wrong. I know the difficulties that making a lunch can cause. Himiko had to buy a lunch once because of them”.

“Really?”

“Yes. Himiko said she’d tried to use her magic to cook something for lunch. Apparently, it got burnt. I think that the food couldn’t handle the raw power of her magic. Fortunately, I was there to buy her a lunch”. 

Kaede disagreed with that magical explanation for Himiko’s kitchen mishap, though she wasn’t going to voice that out loud. “That was considerate of you”.

Tenko smiled. “I am her best friend. That’s just my responsibility”.

"You're a really good friend".

“Thanks, Kaede. I admit that being Himiko's best friend can be a bit challenging. She still struggles to understand and express her feelings. But Himiko does try her best to improve on that. While she does, I’ll do everything I can to support her and to understand the feelings and needs that she can’t express”. 

“Yeah. I'll always try to help Himiko with that where I can". 

"I know. I'm sure that Himiko is glad to have friends like us. Besides, I can always rely on my secret weapon ". Tenko grinned. “I do have my insights from our sparring session”

“You mean the time you judo threw her when she visited you doing some training?".

Tenko twiddled her finger while glancing downwards. “Yeah. That".

Tenko could somehow gain an understanding of a person’s feelings by tossing them. Kaede had seen her do that to one of their friends. Kaito, once he had recovered from being suddenly tossed to the ground, had confirmed what Tenko had deduced from that. He’d actually been impressed. At the same time, he told her to never do that to him and to not tell Maki something.

_It was probably his obvious crush on Maki._

Kaede did at times wonder what would happen if Tenko were to throw her.

_I think we know each other well enough._

Kaede believed that was true. At the same time, she partly just didn’t want Tenko to throw her. Tenko was really strong.

“I hope that you’ve not had any issues with degenerate males".

Tenko was clearly trying to move the conversation as far away from her blunder with Himiko as possible. That was fair. It had taken a while for Himiko to forgive Tenko. Kaede had needed to do a lot herself to make that happen, with help from Shuichi, Kaito and Maki.

“No, I've not had any problems".

“Hmm. What about Shuichi or Kaito? I know you trust them and I do, as far as I'm willing to trust men. But my master's teachings are that you should never let your guard down".

“You know that they’re good people, regardless of being boys. Right, Tenko?”.

Tenko frowned. “I know, but I still feel I need to keep an eye on them. There's no way I could live with myself if anyone hurt you".

“I know". 

“Still, I trust you completely. I'm just making sure that you remember that I'm here to deal with anyone who's being a problem. I’m always ready to unleash the power of my neo-aikido". 

Kaede smiled. "Maybe you're a bit too ready at times".

"Maybe. But there are guys like that Teruteru around at our school of all places".

That was true. Kaede avoided that guy like he was the plague.

"Besides, I know I can rely on you to guide me. I trust you completely, Kaede".

"I trust you too, Tenko".

Tenko was a very earnest person, to a fault even. Dealing with what her master, her father, had taught her was an ongoing problem. But Kaede was happy to do that. Tenko was a good person and someone who lived passionately, pouring her heart into all that she did. She was so intense too. To be loved by a person like Tenko was amazing, if a bit weird at times. There were times where Kaede wondered if she deserved the absolute trust and fiery devotion that Tenko gave her. But Tenko could say just four words and that was always enough to erase her doubts that the "piano freak" deserved to have someone like Tenko besides her. Those words came from Tenko right now, as though Tenko had sensed the doubts stirring in Kaede's mind in spite of never having sparred with Kaede.

"I love you, Kaede".


	4. Aoi and Sakura

Sakura slowed from her run to a walking pace. She and Aoi had been jogging as the final part of their exercise together for today. 

“That was a good workout session”.

“Yeah".

Despite that answer, Aoi didn't seem to be fully satisfied. Sakura knew that Aoi would be critical of her own performance as an athlete. It was a feeling that Sakura knew well. There were times when she practised her martial art techniques and also had the feeling that she could have performed better or made some mistake that should have been easy to avoid. Fortunately, there was a remedy for that feeling and it was one that Sakura could provide right now as Aoi's exercise partner. 

"Your running form has improved considerably today"

"Huh. Do you think so?".

Sakura nodded. "Indeed. Your pace was faster while you maintained your usual consistency. You have definitely improved".

"Thanks, Sakura".

"I hope the observations I've given to you contributed to that. While I have a good understanding of body form and how to optimise how I use my body for physical activity, that is as a martial artist. Plus, my body is not optimised for running either".

"Same here". Aoi glanced at her own chest and then let out a sigh.

"But we both are able to exceed at running in spite of that".

"Yeah". Aoi smiled. "But I'm still going to keep on prefering swimming over running".

The two of them reached a bench and sat down. Sakura took out her flask and took it up to her lips. There was only a tiny bit of her protein drink in it. T_his is bothersome._

She frowned. It wouldn’t affect her routine much at this point, but it was useful. Then Aoi’s hand appeared in front of her, holding her own flask. “We can share mine”. She started to blush. “That is, if you want to”.

Sakura nodded. "I'd be glad to".

* * *

Aoi was smiling brightly as they started on their way back to Hope's Peak. They exited the park that they;d done their run in. Unfortunately, they'd only gone a short distance before it started raining. Aoi took out her umbrella and opened it. She then noticed that Sakura was doing nothing in regards to the rain.

"I lack an umbrella or a coat. But, please, do not worry. I'll be fine".

That probably was right. But the idea of Sakura needing to endure the rain didn't feel right to Aoi. She took a look at her umbrella, thinking of offering to use it to cover them both. But she realised that it wasn't big enough to to cover them both and frowned.

_I want to do something for Sakura._

She then made a decision. Aoi then put her umbrella over above Sakura’s head.

Sakura reacted with a surprised expression as she said “You do not need to give up your protection from the rain for me".

“You’re my exercise partner. I'll always respect your ability to endure and overcome pretty much anything. At the same time, you’re also my girlfriend. That means I have some responsibilities. Doing something like this is just the right thing to do for a lady, right”. Aoi smiled. “Right?”.  
  
Aoi still wasn’t used to this, to being Sakura's girlfriend, to the role of being her partner. As Sakura continued to look astonished, she was worried that she’d done something wrong. She knew that Sakura wanted a partner that recognised her femininity and Aoi was happy to show that she did. However, maybe she'd not done that properly.

_I suck at this._

But then Sakura smiled.

“That is correct. But I was unaware that you were an adherent of chivalry".

"Heh. For someone I love, I'll be their gentleman any day". Aoi blushed. "I just hope I'm doing it right".

"Don't worry, Aoi. You're doing superbly. I love you".

Aoi's face reddened further as she said "I love you too".


End file.
